


For once, she is satisfied

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Lesbians Everywhere, Period as in time period, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reencarnación, at the end. - Freeform, no dicks here ma'am, not vagina bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica kisses girls and it's great</p>
            </blockquote>





	For once, she is satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hamiltonprompts!

The first time Angelica Schuyler kisses another girl, it’s 1776, a mid-winter's evening,and there’s snow on the ground. She’s standing outside her fathers house, looking up in into the darkening sky. Her father often holds these war councils in their house in Albany. She takes a deep breath of the cold-crisp air.

“You look lost.” A highly-accented french womans voice interrupts her thoughts.

“Well, not very, seeing as this is  my fathers house.” She says, venom layering her voice.

She sees the woman flinch.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Angelica takes a step towards the woman, regret washing over her.

“It is fine.”

“Who are you?” Angelica asks, curious.

“Adrienne de La Fayette.” The woman says with a small -almost prideful- smile.

“I’m Angelica Schuyler. You’re married to The Marquis?” Angelica asks.

“Yes.”

“That must be wonderful.” Angelica has a dreamy look in her eyes and she knows it.

“It is, except now he is off in England. I miss him, and his child will too.”

Angelica notices her pregnant stomach and nods.

“I have yet to find a husband.” Angelica says and Adrienne takes her hand.

“Do not rush into anything. One day you will find a man who will sweep you off your feet. You will fall for him and you will know the rush of love.”

They are quiet for a moment, Angelica lost in thought, and the warmth of Adrienne's hand in the cold night.

Before she knows what she’s doing, Angelica has leaned forward and pressed her lips against Adriennes. Adrienne's lips are warm and inviting, and Angelica holds the other womans cheek in her hand. It takes Adrienne some time to respond, but when she does the kiss is loving and soothing. It’s a warm fire, it’s the feeling of accomplishment. It’s curling up under a blanket during a storm.

When Adrienne pulls away, Angelica releases a small whine of protest and leans in again.

Adrienne shakes her head and places her hands firmly on Anglicas shoulders.

“Angelica, I can not do this. I have a husband. I have a child coming-”

“Stay the night. Please, just one night.”

“I wish I could, but if we were to get caught.” she makes a throat-cutting motion with her finger.

“I could sneak out and come to your house.-”

“No.”

Angelica nods, knowing that would be the final answer.

“Then I must be getting back inside, my father will worry.”

“I understand.” Adrienne pulls Angelica in for one last kiss, this one more intense and passionate then the first.

Angelica goes inside when it is over, and somehow finds herself dancing with one John Baker Church, but it’s not the same

 

* * *

 

It’s 1784 and Angelica and John have moved to Paris. She is now married to John Baker, although she feels his love for her, she does not feel it back. She smiles and laughs with him but can only truly love him as a friend.

One Maria Cosway has caught her eye. Maria and Angelica are close friends, Maria being a painter and is very passionate about her work.

Angelica is in love with her.

Although they don’t share many interests, Angelica feels herself fall hard and fast for the girl. When Maria talks Angelica gets lost in her eyes, when Maria smiles and Angelica melts. Angelica dreams of them holding hands and talking for hours on end. She day-dreams about them watching the stars together, and Angelica is helpless.

Maria talks about Thomas Jefferson a lot and Angelica is extremely jealous.

“What’s he like?” Angelica asks one day, hanging out with Maria in her room. She’s met Thomas Jefferson, but only once or twice. Maria introduced them and Angelica didn't take a liking to the man.

“Wonderful, he’s smart and kind knows so much. He makes me feel as though I am the most important woman in the entire world.” Maria is moving paintings around her room and Angelica sees her eyes go dreamy.

“Oh.” Angelica is lost of words.

Maria frowns.

“How come whenever I like someone you get so disconnected? Do you not like me spending time with people that aren’t you?”  
Angelica blushes “No- no not at all.”

“Then what’s your problem?

“I just..I just think you could do better then him.”

“Ugh. Whenever I mention a man, you get so upset.”

Angelica avoids eye contact with the other woman.

“Oh no…”

Angelica's heart beings to race and she can see realization dawn on the other woman.

“Do you like Thomas? If so, you can have him! His lips are always chapped I don’t understand-”

Then Angelica is across the room and pressing her lips against Marias.

This kiss is urgent and impulsive. It’s sending a risky message and closing your eyes. It’s Gulliver's Travels and she's found herself shipwrecked on Lilliput. It’s the feeling of finishing something you’ve worked hard on for years. It’s all that and Maria shoves her away.

Angelica covers her mouth and feels tears brimming when she sees the anger in Marias eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Angelica says, her voice cracking.

“You-How could you I- We- YOU _MONSTER_.” Maria screeches and grabs Angelicas forearm and drags her out of her room.

“I should report you for this, _sodimite_ , coming into my house and forcing me into this. I TRUSTED YOU.” Maria is furious.

“No- please- I’m sorry Maria, please.” Angelica pleads, being dragged behind Maria and stumbling.

“Do not speak my name with that disgusting mouth of yours.” Maria hisses and quite literally tosses Angelica out of her house.

Angelica is thrown onto the ground, dirt covering her dress and face.  She looks up to see Maria wrinkle her nose.

“Don’t ever come back here, whore, or I will call the authorities and have you burned.”

Angelica goes home, holding back tears the entire time.

When she gets home she collapses on her bed, tears streaming down her face and she gasps for air in drawn-out wails. She wrapps her arms around herself, as if trying to pull herself back together but it doesn't work, with the stinging pain of her bruised forearm that can easily be fixed and the hurricane happening to her heart that will take years to properly heal.

She locks herself in her room cries herself to sleep that night.

Her husband practically kicks down the door the next day, when he sees her collapsed on the bed, a bruise on her forearm and looking like death, he holds and rocks her, pressing an iced cloth to her arm.

He whispers words of comfort to her, even though he has no idea what has happened

She never loves or hates him as much as in this moment.

 

* * *

 

It takes years for Angelica to get involved with another woman again.

She moves back to New York with her husband and children in 1797.

She watches her sister get married and the other die.

She watches as the Reynolds Pamphlet is published.

She watches the founding of America and feels triumph.

A few years after John Adams becomes president, and Angelica meets Abigail Adams.

They hit it off right away.

Angelica first met Abigail at some kind of town meeting, she was there to support her brother-in-law, Alexander.

John Adams wasn’t there, but Abigail was. Angelica can’t seem to take her eyes off her. When the meeting is over Angelica manages to talk to her.

“Hi, my name is Angelica Schuyler. I noticed your husband wasn’t here?”

Abigail laughs “Well, he’s always off doing things in other states, so I tend to fill in for him. Are you new?”

“Well, I just moved here again from London.”

“London is marvelous, is it not?”

“Absolutely.”  
They become quick friends, Angelica with her quick wit and intelligent mind, and Abigail with her head always in a book or talking about poetry, they are a perfect match.

Their affair begins months, later after meeting.

Abigail is the one to initiate it. They are walking the park together in a summers afternoon when Abigail stops them.

“Angelica, there's something I want to tell you.”

“What’s wrong?” Angelica prepares herself for the worst.

That’s when Abigail kisses her.

Abigails lips are soft, and remind her warm Autumn days. Running down the street and feeling her hair flow behind her. The tribbling of a river and red lipstick.

The kiss lasts long, them, standing in the park, holding hands and kissing.

When Angelica pulls away Abigail smiles at her.

“We can continue this at my house?” Abigail suggests with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Angelica laughs and they do, indeed continue it at Abigails house.

This affair lasts three years, until John Adams is no longer President and it is harder for them to get together.

Nobody ever finds out.

 

* * *

 

Angelica spends the rest of her days languishing in a loveless marriage, and wishing for the older days.

 

* * *

 

The date is June 26, 2015.

One Angelica Foster holds her girlfriend close to her and cries of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo  
> idk what the poster of the prompt was expecting but it prolly wasn't this  
> sorry  
> I kinda ignored ages here so let's all pretend they're close to Angelicas age, ok? Ok.  
> If you had told me a year ago I'd be doing research to write fan-fiction about historical lesbians I prolly would have punched you.


End file.
